Coup D'etat
by Pheyth
Summary: "Vampires are the new race of humans.Witches have become extinct and werewolves have been in hiding for more than 100 years.My father, Bill Forbes, was a vampire Hunter until he was killed along with my mother. Before the vampires new of my existence, my parents put me in hiding. My name is Caroline Forbes, but they call me Caroline Gilbert now."*HAITUS*
1. or prologue

**I don't own Vampire Diaries, or the characters unless I made them up. Plotline is mine, blah blah blah, not meaning to infringe on any copyright, yada yada yada. L. J. Smith is pretty much awesome and the true owner to the Vampire Diaries, and this will hopefully be the only time I have to say this for this fanfiction! Enjoy!**

Vampires are the new race of humans. They have been for a little over a century. So little of us are left, humans that is. The only way to survive as a human is to be owned by a Vampire Lord.

Witches have gone extinct and werewolves abandoned the earth centuries ago leaving the humans with no protection.

Legend says that werewolves were the mortal's protectors. A single bite could kill a vampire. Over the battles and wars between the two races, the vampires almost died out.

And then a vampire family, the Smith's, found out how to stop the madness. They learned how to change a werewolf into a hybrid, half of each kind.

When this happened, the werewolves began dying out as the hybrids turned on their own kind to listen to their masters. But of course, the Smith's who created the hybrids went mad with power and wanted to be the only immortal beings. The vampire family sent the hybrids off to kill the rest of the vampires left so they would be the only living dead.

Humans went into hiding while the witches came out of their own silence. It was the first time in history that witch and vampire came together to stop a similar threat—The Smith's. The family that became great was just as quickly killed with the help of witches joining other vampire lords and ladies.

After the last battle, it was agreed among all vampires not to create hybrids, and that no more vampires were to be created. Thousands of Vampires were born that year to join the battle.

After the vampires survived, they killed the witches that helped them, worried that they too would turn and create another uprising. Werewolves, in turn, were either dead or becoming dead. To save their own race, they went into hiding. No one has seen them since.

After the war, vampires created a new order, making it so that _they_ would own humans, and use them in whichever way they'd like. Some of us, the lucky ones, had actual jobs in the towns, working for their vampire lords and ladies. We all lived in a town that was owned by a vampire, if not, we were renegades and if found with no lord, were sent off to the blood banks.

The unlucky ones were thrown around from one vampire to the next, whoring our bodies in anyway they pleased. Our beauty made us so exquisite and enticing, we were the most fun to feed from and do things that was meant for marriage, not for food slavery.

The worst thing an owner could do with us was give us to the blood bank owners. That has always been my greatest fear. I've never seen one, but usually humans who break the law in an immense case are sent there. We are drained by vampires until we are dead. Used in any way they feed us, of course, so we can survive the torture. We are able to live for weeks in a blood bank, until we die out because we have no blood to pump through our veins.

My name is Caroline Forbes, I'm seventeen years old and one of the oldest of my kind. My father died as a Vampire Hunter, or so I'm told. He was one of the few and best, the only name that made vampires everywhere fear for their immortal lives since the war almost over one hundred years ago. My father, William Forbes, better known as Bill, created an uprising before I was born. He wanted to destroy the monsters that took away our free will and turn us into their personal food banks at their own convenience.

He ran away from his Vampire Lord while my mother stayed behind to give birth to me. She was seven months pregnant with me when he left. He rallied up men and women at his age of eighteen and made camp outside the homes of the undead as we called them, among other names. He would get the humans out and burn the vampires inside to waste into dust.

When my father was finally caught, after killing nearly twenty undead families, he was hung as a traitor to the vampire lords and ladies. That was the worst punishment given to a human. We were stripped of our clothes, and hung until our necks broke. They would leave us up until the lords and ladies couldn't handle the stench that our bodies cast out. People would walk with heads down in respect of the dead and fear from the undead.

When it was found out that he, my father, had a wife, they killed her too. My Mother was able to put me in hiding before the vampires found out William Forbes had an heir.

A small human family own by Lord Salvatore had recently given birth to a daughter. They knew my parents well but didn't join the uprising. When mother was killed, they took me under their name. They claimed to the town that she bared twins, and I was a miraculous surprise.

My true name is Caroline Forbes, but they call me Caroline Gilbert now.

**Bum bum bum. Next chapter will be posted next Friday before midnight. **


	2. or The Crone

**For those of you who want this to be a Caroline/Klaus love story, I'm sorry but it's not. As I stated in the summery, this is Forwood(sorry team Klaus). On that note, I was busy from 7:30 am yesterday until my head hit my bed pillow. I am so sorry, but here it is! Ok, I hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Or

The Crone

Unlike my sister, I was up and ready before the morning light shone through our window. My shoes, as worn in as they were, still fit comfortably in their rough state.

"You need new ones," a groggy voice said in the bed next to mine.

"No I don't," I told her as she was getting up. We both knew she was talking about shoes.

"Yes you do. And I need new gloves. Mine are starting to get holes."

"Elena, you know we can't afford that right now." We weren't destitute but we didn't have enough money to go buy things for the fun of it. Her gloves were fine and my shoes kept me warm. That's all I wanted.

"What if we _could_ afford it, Caroline?" she asked finally popping out of her bed. She slumped over, stretching as she was getting ready for the new day.

"But we can't," I reminded her.

She got up and changed into new clothes that I didn't know she had. It was a maid's dress that went right to her knees. Instead of the dark bonnet that every woman in the town had to wear, hers was white and only covered a small portion of her hair.

"Elena, why are you wearing that outfit." My voice sounded dead, as if I had changed into a different person.. Who knows, maybe at that moment, I had.

"Because. More maids are needed and I decided to take the job."

The job. At the Manor. The Salvatore Manor of Lord Damon and Lord Stefan Salvatore. The Lord Brothers who owned our small town of Mystic Falls.

They've been around for hundreds of years, and we were lucky to have them as our Lords. They didn't abuse the humans they owned, nor did they sell them. It's one of the reasons they're so rich. More workers in their estate meant more things to sell in others.

But to actually work in their household was a completely different situation. Maids hosted their parties when other Lords and Ladies came to visit. Maids were known to do _special_ deeds for their masters and for other vampires that came to visit. I refused to watch my sister whore herself off to the _undead_.

"Elena, you can't work for them. You can't. Do you know what this means?" I turned her around as she went to grab her shawl. She started to ignore me, shut my words out.

"Caroline, let go of me. Yes, I know what this means. Don't you? Pappa's shop is going down the drain. The Salvatores raised taxes. Jeremy has been in and out of the hospital and mom is too busy taking care of Jeremy to help out. Do you know what Lord Stefan and Lord Damon pay their maids?"

"I don't care what they pay! Elena, you go into that house and you will come out a different person."

She gave out a sigh, her shoulders hunched and her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. "I know what they become. But I'm not them. And our family is going more and more into debt to people who don't care about our sob stories. They will come after us if we don't pay them and—why can't you see that I'm doing this for us?! I already got the job. Today is my first day. If I quit, who knows what the Lords will do to us?"

"Does Pappa know?" I asked, my voice getting higher with every word.

"Of course he does. Who do you think got me the job? He has friends over there, you know that. Don't give me that look Caroline, and don't blame him. I was the one who went to Pappa, I was the one who pleaded with him until he caved."

"He is our father. Our protector! And he just sold you like this? Elena, I refuse to let you work in that household. So help me, if you go—"

"Caroline, stop it! Do you think I want to work for them?! Please, just help me through this right now. Today is my first day and I am so scared."

She turned away from me and took a few steps to our drawer of ribbons.

We could never afford grand things like laced gloves with pearls like some of the townspeople, or crystal earrings, but we could afford ribbons. Throughout the years, Elena and I picked out so many colors and kept them in mint condition. We would always put it somewhere in our hair when we were done.

She tied her hair up and picked out a dark plum color to wrap in her waves.

It was her favorite color, something that always reminded her of home.

When Pappa would let us go over to a friend's house to play when we were younger, she would wear that ribbon in case she missed home because it was Momma's favorite color. Soon enough, it became Elena's as well.

"Here," I said coming up behind her. "Let me help." She could never tie it right.

I wish we could go back to being seven again and not worrying about anything really. Pappa's shop was booming with customers, faithful members in the town. Sometimes travelers would even come to check out his trinkets. Now he could barely hold up the shop and had to get a second job in the factory, a fate that has yet to doom me.

I looked at my sister, her perfect brown eyes and beautiful brown hair. This new job was going to help us, but she would be forever shamed in the people's eye.

"Do you want me walk you there?" I asked letting my hand fall.

She nodded touching her own hair. "Caroline, what if I do become one of them? What if I do let them use me."

Her voice was barely over a whisper, humiliation icing the words as her deepest fears came forth. "Elena, that's not going to happen. I won't let it." She still couldn't look at me.

"How can you. It's not like you'll be there to help—or be there period." She looked down at her hands. This was the first time we would be separated. And I know she was just as afraid as I was.

I placed my forehead against hers and took a deep sigh. "Everything will be ok." I kissed her temple and took a step back. "Now then, we had better be off before you're late for your first day of work."

We put on our jackets that covered the dresses we wore and walked out the front door, her hand wrapping around my arm for support.

Eyes immediately went to my sister as they trailed along to her shiny new shoes for the proper maids attire. The white napkin on her head shined brighter against her dark hair and people stared, shaking their heads in disappointment. Already, murmurs were going from one person to the next on this dim day.

Elena looked unaffected with her head high and shoulders back, but no one felt her shaking hand or saw trembling lips.

We seemed to have walked for ages, longer than anywhere my feet have been. It was times like these when I wonder how far Bill Forbes had stepped for the resistance.

"There it is," Elena whispered to me. Before I knew it, we had arrived. It was the tallest house, more like a castle than home, that I'd ever imagined, the kind not even a book could fulfill. Small gargoyles were on each corner of the stone mansion and it seemed unearthly quiet.

Some gardeners were attending plants and I heard horses nearby, a hidden stable perhaps?

This didn't look like a place that would ruin someone's reputation; it looked like a dream home.

When we finally reached the front gate, we didn't know what to do until we heard a very loud voice speak nearby.

"Hello," a woman said in a low shrill. The sound came from a box. Pappa was talking about these things—these intercoms. "With whom am I speaking," she said when we didn't answer.

Elena cleared her voice and said loudly into it, introducing herself and her station.

"No need to yell, dear," said the woman. "Come to the side of the house."

Before we could ask which side, the gates bursted forth as if pulled by an invisible string. "Maybe magic still exists," I said as we took a step forth.

We walked forward until Elena pointed out a woman on the side of the house standing firmly and glaring at us as if in greeting. She was wearing an outfit like Elena only longer and with a stiffer back. The closer we got, the more I recognized her as the Lord Salvatore's head maid, the one who did the hiring and overlooked all the gatherings at the home.

"Miss. Greene," Elena said in greeting.

She looked between the two of us, her crone nose longer up close. "Where are your bags Miss. Gilbert. Were you not told you were to be living here during your time of work? This is a five day job. You are not part time, you are full. You get two days off, of which you may go home or stay for overtime, the pay is cut in half should you choose to stay and work. Now where are your bags."

My sister and I glanced at each other, comprehending what had just happened. Elena wasn't told that she would be working so much. She and I thought she would head home every night, not live at the manor.

I took a step forward, not knowing what I was doing. "She left them. A-at home. The bags, that is," I said. "She didn't want to fuss about getting settled the first day, she wanted to get straight to work. I am to bring them tomorrow before noon."

Her beady eyes turned on me. They were nearly just as grey as her hair. "The workers here don't receive guests, Miss…."

"Miss. Gilbert," Elena answered for me, loudly and clearly. Only I would know the more boldly she spoke, she more she was nervous inside. "She's my sister. Caroline Gilbert."

Miss. Greene's eyes seemed to have widened, as if in shock and then shrink back to their normal size before scrutinizing my clothes and messy hair. I put it up in a clean bun earlier but it came untangled with our walk. "Caroline, did you say?" I nodded, feeling as though she were about to fire me even though I wasn't even working there. "You don't look too thin, although more meat on your bones will do. But we have been short of maids as of late. Should you choose to work here, bring you _and_ your sister's bags tomorrow. Elena, let me show you to the coat room and you shall begin your work as soon as you wanted. You," she said turning to me. "Tomorrow, if it is _just _your sisters bags that you are bringing, you are not allowed to visit as you will be considered a guest, of which you are not. You will be ordered to leave once you drop your sister's things off."

Without saying goodbye or barking more orders, she turned around and left.

Elena stopped to give me a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched as they walked off. And that's when I knew she couldn't work here alone.

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and give me your feedback with that little button down below that all of us writers love when you click! Thanks! And if not I won't take it personally, so it's ok. But I wish you would! Next chapter will be posted next Friday before midnight. Enjoy your weekend in the meantime. =)**

**-Pheyth**


	3. or Autumn Changes

Chapter 2

Or

Autumn Changes

"No, you're not!" he yelled again.

"Pappa!" I said trying to reason with him. "She can't work there alone, she's afraid, just like I would be if I didn't know anyone there! The head maid is horrible! She's a crone! I'm bringing Elena her bags and I'm taking mine with me!"

Luckily my mother was in the hospital visiting Jeremy so it was just the two of us having a screaming match with one another. She would be so upset hearing the way we were treating each other.

"Caroline, I didn't mean to be losing both daughters in the process."

It took every fiber of my being not to lash back at him. I was done trying to reason, sweet Caroline was out of the picture, and a stranger took her place.

My father was a different person to me at that moment. He turned into this selfish man that I never wanted to recognize.

He was the one who put us in this mess. When his shop began to dwindle in business, he began to gamble on the streets. We had some money saved, but he took it for the possible winnings. And when the bank denied any withdrawals (since he emptied it), he asked for loans from friends to feed his greed.

At that time, my mother, my sister, and I had been working full time. It was just enough to pay a portion of Jeremy's medical bills and keep food on the table. My father, however, continued to gamble, promising that the next game would be the lucky play and our fortune would come back.

Mom tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. By then, he was in debt to not only close friends, but anyone willing to give. And now he sold Elena to pay his fee. The town would now view her as a blood whore, since that's what most of the girls our age turn into once we start working for the Lords in the town.

I wasn't going to let her go through it alone.

I always wished that my real parents were alive so I could have met them, never because I hated my family. But this was one of the few, if not only, times in my life that my father disgusted me and that I wished Bill Forbes was my one and only father.

"I'm. Going." I said, my fists shaking with the bags I held. Before my father could say anything, I pushed past him onto the street and waved a buggy over.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," a familiar voice said. I looked up and felt my eyes widen bigger than the sun. "Matt!" I squealed as he jumped down from the sturdy carriage.

"I thought you left the town for good when you went away a year ago!" I told him as he embraced me in the biggest hug I've always loved.

"I got my apprentice ship from the neighboring Lord's and came back home a few days ago. Where're you off to in such, well to tell the truth, you looked pissed more than hurry. Can I give you a lift?"

I didn't know if it were possible to say no to those baby blues, but I had to tell him the truth. "Honestly, you shouldn't be seen with me." I leaned in and waited for him to follow in suit. "I'm going to work for the Lord Salvatores with Elena."

"Caroline, no. You can't. Do you know what that means?"

The pleading in his voice almost matched the one I used with Elena yesterday when I begged her not to go. But I'd already made up my mind. Elena and I have been through everything together and I wouldn't let her suffer through this alone.

"Matt, it's already been decided," I said shuffling my feet and looking at the ground. It was so nice to be wearing jeans again. Not many of the townspeople did unless we worked in factories. But I wasn't working today and loved how I could move around in them compared to those long skirts most of the women wore.

"Let me take you there, to the house," he said taking my bags before I could fuss.

"What? Matt, you can't take me. You were headed home, you said so yourself."

"No I didn't," he answered prying another bag from my fingers. "I said that I came back home a few days ago. As a matter of fact, I'm going to the manor too. I'm the new stable head."

"What?" I said he threw my heavy bags on the back as if they didn't weigh nearly fifty pounds. He walked me to the front and helped me up on the buggy before going back to take the reins. He didn't even have to use the footstool to hop up like I did. "I thought you were going into technology, not equestrian."

He huffed a laugh and smiled. "Me too." He tsked the horses to start moving. They responded to his familiar voice and we took off. I ignored peoples gazes as they began connecting the dots. They saw me with my sisters bags, and a couple of my own, heading to the place where the Lords lived. Word on the street would soon be that I was the newest prize to entertain the vampires anywhere around.

"Why're you working there, Care. You know what it means," he said softly in a way I all too much recognized.

It was like when before he left a year ago.

Elena and I shared everything together, she knew that I was seeing Matt for a short period of time, nothing too serious, just getting to know one another better. We grew up together, and he asked to take me for walks. We talked about practically everything on those evening or morning strolls, but something always stopped me from telling the truth to him. Everyone knew about Bill Forbes, but no one knew he had a daughter except my parents, and Elena. There was something inside me that always stopped me from telling Matt, and he could see it too. When he held my hand, when he brushed my pale hair back, when I didn't meet his gaze, he knew I was keeping a part of me from him. And maybe that's why my heart didn't break when he left us.

By the time we got back to the familiar gates that I hope would, in time, stop bringing dread, a small sprinkle began in the air.

"We're here," he said. Did he feel the depression from this place too?

"Caroline," he said stopping the buggy. "Let me walk you inside."I got down and grabbed my bags. His hair was beginning to frizz from the small shower the clouds brought.

I shook my head. I needed to do the rest by myself. I grabbed the bags and separated my ways from him. He got back on his buggy and led his horses to the stables where he would be working.

I went through the back door of the mansion and kicked the gravel along the way before the rain let go in a down pour. "Caroline!" I heard someone yell once I got inside.

I regretted kicking the gravel as a felt a few pebbles that made their way into my shoes.

"Caroline, it's so nice to see you!" Before I could look up, a pair of thin but sturdy arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. She pulled away revealing a person I hadn't seen in a few years. "Bonnie Bennet?" I squealed going in for another hug.

She, Elena, and I were best friends growing up until Bonnie came here when her grandmother died. Her parents were never in her life. I never asked her why. It was never my business.

"You brought Elena's things," she said with a smile. It was weird to see her more grown up. She had a figure that no longer resembled the twelve-year old that I remembered. "Let me show you to her room."

I followed her down a few corridors that led to some stairs. She seemed so happy unlike the town's people. Maybe this place wasn't so bad if the orphan in front of me could smile like nothing in her life went wrong.

Thunder cracked across the sky as the rain poured down harder. It sounded like smalls bells going off as drops hit the second story marble patio.

"Here we are," she said leading me down a few more halls. "This is Elena's room." I tried to keep my mouth from hitting the ground as I took in the room. Four beds could fit in it with some extra furniture. "Unfortunatly there're a few leaks, and it's kind of small, but she didn't complain. You brought quite a few bags," she said eyeing the suitcases in my hands.

"Well," I said taking a step into the room. "Miss. Greene offered me a job here." Her eyes widened. "So I decided to take it."

I looked back into theromo and obsorbed everything in awe. I couldn't believe how big this 'small' room was. Elena could fit at least two of our shared bedrooms in here. There was another bed in the corner, probably for her roommate, and a small vanity table against the side wall. There was even enough room for two wardrobes in two separate corners. Even the walls had a nice calming color to it against the shiny marble floors. This place was not a mannor, it was a castle if there was this much space for two humble servants. But what did we have to do to earn this?

"Miss. Greene offered you a job?" Bonnie said taking me out of my trance. "She never does that. We must really need more help than what I thought." I snapped back to Bonnie who took the suitcases from me and set them down next to the vanity table. "You'll most likely get to share a room with Elena, so I'll bring your outfits up here. I know Miss. Greene is in her office right now so you should go speak with her to see what she'll have you do. She's always in her office around noon."

I swallowed loudly. The thought of being with that woman alone scared me more than any nightmare I'd had. But I wanted—needed, this job. "And where is that?"

Bonnie laughed at herself. It was so nice to hear it hadn't changed. "Down the hall, up the stairs, to the left. If you get lost, ask someone nearby. There's always someone roaming the halls. But I'd better go before I'm late for my other duties." She turned and ran to the doorway and turned back to give me another genuine smile. "I'm so glad you're here Caroline. This autumn will bring so many changes and I know you and Elena are some of them."

**Hope you like it so far. Next chapter will be posted next Friday. Don't worry, Tyler will be introduced soon and then things start happening between all the characters. I'm looking forward to how I'm going to write that. In the meantime, if you review and let me know what you think, that would make me really happy =) Enjoy your weekend!**


	4. or Silver Bracelets

Chapter 3

Or

Silver Bracelets

"And where is your uniform?" her stern voice asked me.

I took the directions Bonnie had given me and they led me right where they said. To Miss. Greene's office. "Bonnie is getting it for me. I just arrived with my sister's things and I came to tell you I'd like to accept your job offer."

Her pointed nose turned up as she shuffled through some more papers and responded with short words. "Of course you wanted to work here. Riddle me this, Miss. Gilbert. Did you think I would just hand this over to you? What are your qualifications?" Her gaze met mine for a moment in blunt blasé before turning back to her papers. "In what areas have you worked before. You don't simply become a maid for the Salvatore Brothers. They are the Lords of this land and need hard workers."

I shuffled with my hands in my lap and cleared my throat. Why was she giving me such a hard time? I thought she _wanted _me to work here. "I've cleaned kitchens, organized things for businesses, served for hosts and hostess's."

"I'm not looking for a tavern waitress, Miss. Gilbert." She glanced at the time and looked me over. I tried to sit straight as her grey eyes judged my well worn jeans and overly washed sweater. Her eyes had a blue tint to them the more I paid attention. Streaks of blond popped out in her silver hair the more I began to asses her.

"You shall escort Lord Salvatore's guests from the entryway to whatever room they will be staying in." She absentmindedly grabbed her glasses and put them on her nose. She broke eye contact with me as she found the papers in front of her, yet again, more important than her newest employee. "You will clean their rooms, you will address them with their proper status. Anyone here for a job, you will send to me. You will meet me in my office every morning at seven, sharp. We will go over the schedule to see when either of the Lord Salvatore's are having guests. Any questions?"

I licked my lips, trying to think on the spot. Why didn't I think of any on my way here? Why did I have to catch up with Matt? I should have prepared myself for this. Was asking how much I was getting paid, offensive? "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Your last name is Gilbert, I'm assuming Elena Gilbert is your sister?" I nodded. "She has a room all to herself, no?" I nodded again. "Now the problem is solved, isn't it?" I would think that would have been a happy statement had she not said that so grimly. "Anything else?"

"When are the meal times?" She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Her tight sleeves clung even closer to her. The sigh she let out made me feel like I couldn't have asked a more stupid question.

"You get three meals a day, and three only. You will take them at your convenience for thirty minutes. If you are busy and don't have time for a meal, that is fine. Skip it. Your job is more important than a selfish stomach."

"What about—"

"Miss. Gilbert, do take time from someone else's day to ask these daft questions. In the meantime, go back to your room and change. There will be a carriage arriving with a Tyler Lockwood. He is here to speak with Lord Stefan. You will take Mr. Lockwood to the west wing where Lord Stefan shall be waiting. Can you manage that, or do you need me to hold your hand for anymore things rambling around in your head? Oh and one more thing, don't worry about his clothes."

I took a deep breath, trying not to let her words offend me. I was supposed to wake up and spend every morning with this woman? And what was she talking about, not worrying about his clothes?

I left her room and headed back to my own. When I got there, there was a note next to the maids dress on my bed. I knew it was mine because Elena's was messy, a habit I don't think she'll ever grow out of. I plucked the note from the top of my sheets and began to read:

_I ran into Elena and told her the good news that you would be here with us._

_The three of us have a lot to catch up on!_

_-Bonnie_

I smiled thinking about our childhood sleepovers. Maybe we could do it again in this hell hole.

I changed outfits and slipped the dress over my head. I ran my hands down the lower part of my dress, admiring how soft it was. It wasn't lace nor was it velvelt. Just very soft cotton. After about ten minutes, I decided to add the purple ribbon to my hair. The color was growing on me.

I stepped outside of my new room, halls just as empty as they were when I first walked in, and took the first step out into my new place.

From a nearby window, I saw it was still raining out and I peered over the ledge to see how to get down to the side entrance, the only area that had shelter, and most likely where Lord Stefan's guest would be arriving. I hoped he wasn't a Vampire Lord; I'd never encountered one in person.

After about fifteen minutes wandering around, I finally made it outside. Bonnie said there was always someone in the halls, but I ran into no one for help.

I took shelter underneath the side entryway. Puddles began to form on the cobble stone mixing with the mud beneath it.

I tried to see through the downpour when finally two white horses came up pulling a metallic carriage. A man in a top hat peered down to me underneath our shelter and nodded to the back of the carriage. There weren't any doors or windows. It seemed more like a cell instead of a way of transportation.

"Tyler Lockwood for you, madam. Be careful, he's a live one."

He got down from the carriage and led me to the only door in the back. It was locked by three separate holes and I watched him put the keys in bit by bit until the door was able to open. I wouldn't have known there was anyone inside until a dark figure came forward. So this was Tyler Lockwood.

He didn't say anything as he stepped down. The driver turned to me and handed me two keys from his front pocket. "I'm taking the horses back to the stables before heading off. This was a long ride from Mayfield." My eyes widened. Mayfield was at least four hours away and that was by car.

Each town owned by a Lord Vampire was set in a time period which the Lord or Lady decided. Many other towns or cities were refreshed with a more industrial environment, phones and cars, but the Lord Brothers wanted their town to be in the time period they were raised in, so everyone had to dress a certain way. That's why the driver wore a top hat.

Sweaters and jeans were an exception because the brothers let their town vote, and we wanted that type of clothing. After a few months after the vote, they granted us our wish.

Anyone going to or from towns had to respect the time period and dress the way the rules were set. The borderline between every estate was a stop shelter where people would show id of verification and change into that towns time period. Any vampire who didn't follow forfeited a portion of their land and humans to the vampire they disrespected.

Humans who were caught not wearing the required attire were sent to the blood banks. Even the thought made me shiver. It's like humans were alive, yet dead at the same time. They were given the nutrients they needed to survive, but only through needle and were locked up as blood drained from their bodies. Some humans have died from the cruelty, but there's nothing we can to stop the undead.

I looked down at the cold metal in my hands, the two keys he gave me, wondering what they were for. Before I could ask, he took off with the carriage. "I'm off for lunch and taking care of my horses," he called over his shoulder. I was surprised I could hear him over the rain.

"They're for me, you know," Tyler said raising his lowered head and pressing out his hands out. They were close together underneath the black leather jacket he was wearing. He was wearing handcuffs. His wrists were crusted with old blood from trying to get them off and his shifted his stance.

He was definitely from another town. His clothes didn't match that of the Lord's time period. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt under a jacket. But Miss. Greene _did _say not to worry about his clothes.

It was odd seeing him as a sort of prisoner instead of guest which was what I had assumed.

He cleared his throat and squinted down at me. He hadn't shaved in days, or so his scruffy chin said. He looked like he was in his early twenties instead of my age of seventeen. "So are we going to stay out here all day, or are you going to take me inside?"

I glared up at him, not appreciating his tone of voice. "Aren't you going to ask me to uncuff you?" I said turning around, expecting him to follow me.

"Would you?"

"No," my voice echoed behind me as we entered the atrium. We walked past the coat hanger since he didn't have one and we began our way through this obese home.

"Exactly." I looked over my shoulder and watched him shrug. "So why should I ask." He had a point. But what did he do to make himself a prisoner to Lord Stefan and Damon Salvatore? People don't just go into another town, let alone the Lord or Lady of the town, handcuffed.

"What's your name?" he asked following me through the hallways. I was supposed to take him to the west wing, right? "You know it's really not nice to ignore people." I stopped and took a deep breath. We were in the north area, so that meant we had to veer to the left.

"Caroline. My name is Caroline."

"What's your _full_ name, Caroline." He said loudly as if people didn't live here, let alone vampires with acute hearing. "You know mine. I heard the driver give it to you."

"Why do you care."

"Want to know why I'm in cuffs?" His voice echoed down the halls. He was like a boasting child wanting to explain something he'd just learned.

"You're a guest to Lord Stefan Salvatore. I'm just doing what I was told."

"Guests don't wear cuffs, Caroline."

I stopped walking and turned around and bumped into him, his face nearly touching mine. I didn't realize he was that close. Even though he looked like he hadn't showered in days, he didn't smell like it. In fact he smelled like the first hint of spring. "Is there something you'd like to tell me or do you just like listening to the sound of your own voice?"

Elena always said I could never control my temper.

A grin spread out on his face showing how chiseled his jaw was and how white his teeth truly were. "You're cute, you know that? Maybe it is a good thing these things are on my wrists." He took another step forward, our chests touching. "It's cute when you get mad."

I looked back down at them and swallowed as I saw that his wounds were bleeding. "Tyler, stop trying to get out of them!" I grabbed the end of my dress and tried to wipe some of the red oozing form his wrists away.

He laughed as if what I said was amusing to him. "These are silver handcuffs, Caroline. I'm allergic to them. They're meant to bind my hands together because I _won't_ fight to get out of them. I'm a guest to Stefan, or as you say, _Lord _ Stefan." He gave another laugh. "But the truth is, I'm a prisoner. And according to him, these handcuffs are enough to protect you from me."

I looked up at him, glaring back at his grin. He seemed happy, trying to intimidate me, but it took more than a few words to scare me. "Do I need to protection from you?" He seemed delighted that I wasn't afraid, but challenging him.

Besides, if anyone were actually a threat, handcuffs wouldn't be stop them. It didn't stop my father, my _real_ father. Bille Forbes was caught three times—each time escaping and killing more vampires. Four was his unlucky number—it wasn't until the fourth time that he was finally caught with no way out and set to hang the next day.

"No, I don't think you do," he said answering my question and taking a step back. I didn't know I was holding a breath until I let one out. "Yet, at least."

**Ok, when would you rather me upload the next chapters? On Thursday nights after vampire diaries, or do you like it when I upload them on Fridays before the weekend? By the way, thank you so much for your reviews, I wasn't expecting to see 8 reviews total for this story so far! The positive words are very encouraging for me and I feel the need to continue Caroline's adventure even more! Anywoo, I won't be updating until two weeks from now bc I have a lot of tests and papers due and next Monday my cousin is leaving for Marine's bootcamp the 22, so that's kinda put me in a mood because she and I are close and it's not going to be the same when she leaves. We're going to try and hang out but she also has her friends and the rest of our family to make time for. It's hard, but I'm very proud of her. **

**Anyway, that's just a little bit about me and the next few weeks. Please review and let me know about Thursday/Friday, whichever you'd prefer and your thoughts on the story so far.**

**Thank you,**

**Pheyth**


	5. or Natural Order

**Chapter 4**

**Or**

**Natural Order**

Elena collapsed on her bed in a heap of frustration. She hadn't even taken her shoes off when she laid on top of the flower printed gold sheets. "Caroline, I can't believe you did this. I don't need you to protect me! Pappa got me the job so you could keep your innocent one, so _I_ could help provide for our family!"

"You shouldn't _have_ to provide for us. He is!" I referred to our father. I hope no one could hear our argument from the hallway. "But he keeps gambling our savings away. Besides, the thought of leaving you here alone is revolting. You know what the town says about this place. I couldn't let you walk in shame alone!"

She threw her arm over her eyes. "If Bonnie can do it, so can I. Caroline," she said sitting up automatically and turning to me. Small strands of hair had popped out of her bun from the long days work. "You need to get out of here while you still can."

"Elena!" I yelled at her. "I'm staying whether you like it or not. So find a way to deal with it." She finally stopped to listen, her brown eyes gazing up at me with remorse.

I threw my shoes off and put them beside my wardrobe and opened it up to change into my pajama's. I placed my ribbon in our drawer with the other ones we'd collected throughout the years and raised the covers to slip inside them.

They were warm and fluffy unlike the scratchy bed sheets I was used to from back home. Elena got up to change out of her maid's outfit and I blew out my candle. Even the Salvatore's refused to use electricity in their home.

"Caroline," she said quietly and turned off her own burning lamp. I grunted in response as I heard her slip into her own bedsheets. "Thank you," she said before falling to sleep.

* * *

"Mr. Lockwood needs a change of clothes," Miss. Greene's astute voice said waking me up even more than before. I was five minutes early and was in a near panic as I forgot how to get to her office. I hope I learned my way around here soon enough. "You will retrieve them from the laundry area of the manor." I still couldn't believe this place wasn't a castle. "It's in the old part of the home, where it was built with wood instead of stone. You will give him his clean clothes before his breakfast which will be arriving at nine, sharp. He will join Lord Stefan in the dining hall so they may eat their meal together."

I nodded my head and regretted not bringing something to take notes on.

"Then, at eleven, Lord Stefan will have another guest arriving. Here is her name and the guest room she will be staying in," she handed me a slip of paper with the information on it. "When she arrives, you will take her to the dining hall." I gulped thinking about the blood taker's meal. Surely Miss. Greene didn't expect her to feed from me. "You will let her know that Lord Stefan is on his way and walk out of the room."

"Any questions, Miss. Gilbert," Miss. Greene said glaring at me from the other side of the desk. Her wall lanterns flickered against the gold and green tapestries. The walls were made of fabric in her room instead of painted cement like most. I shook my head to answer her question. "Wonderful, then you will leave now and do as I say. Let Miss. Bennet know when Lady Branson has arrived and she will pass the word to Lord Stefan."

Taking her silence as dismissal, I got up and walked around to the door. I was to take Lady Branson, the name written down on the paper Miss. Greene gave me, to the dining room. Was she going to eat? The thought of a human being selling their body in a way was a revolting thought enough, let alone if they didn't want to do it.

I wouldn't worry about that at the moment though; I had a job to do.

This home got bigger and bigger every day, and I was supposed to find the old part of it? And there was still no one around to ask for directions! Bonnie was wrong, this place was empty.

"Lost?" a deep voice said behind me. I accidentally screamed from being so easily frightened.

I clutched my chest from the loud startlement until I saw who it was. "Matt!" I said slapping him hard on the arm. He flinched back, smiling down at me in amusement. "Don't creep up on me like that!"

"Sorry, thought I could help. You looked lost." His smug grin was too confident in the way he looked down at me.

"I need to find the old part of the home, where the laundry room is," I said sighing and rolling my eyes. They needed a map for this place, really. "I need to get clothes for one of the guests staying here." Was Tyler considered a guest?

"Follow me," Matt said leading me somewhere. We walked past open windows overlooking the backyard with an unnecessarily large bushed maze. I would hate to get stuck in there. The height of it was two bodies standing on top of one another. A few yards away was a tree line introducing the woods that merged into someone else's territory.

"How do you know where you're going?" I asked him.

He turned around and continued his strides backwards as if this were some sort of game. "That area is near the stables. It's where most of the other servants are located. Cooks, laundry maids, those of us who are equestrians." He placed a hand on his heart when he said the last thing. "And everyone else. This is our area." We turned down another corner where more portraits hung on either side of the tall walls.

I nearly bumped into him when we stopped in front of two wide wooden doors. There was a large window on each door with vines of metal crossing over the glass in designed intricacies.

"Welcome," he said. "To the old house."

The difference between this area and the part that I lived in were strikingly different in many ways. It was so much warmer once we walked through the doors and even the environment seemed calmer compared to the dominant feeling each room held in the renovated areas. This area looked more like a home with the wooden walls and polished floors. White frames held masterpieces next to the wall candles.

Matt had to pull me out of my trance to direct me to the laundry room.

"I have to head back to the horses. Stella still needs grooming after her workout today, and a doctor is coming in to check on one of the pregnant horses. Do you think you can manage yourself around here? You just go down that hallway and to the far left room. All of the things you need will be in there. Ask for Mandy. She knows everything in there better than Clarke or Synthia."

"Yeah, ok," I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. I barely knew anyone here and Matt's been here just as long as I have, and he seemed to have made more acquaintances than I thought possible. "Thanks." I watched him jog down the hall the opposite way than he directed. His heavy boots continued to make thudding noises as he turned a corner out of sight.

I blew out a sigh and went in the direction he told me.

Sweet perfume bellowed behind the far door on the left and I couldn't help but wish that if I were to stop being a maid, I would be one of the Lord Salvatore's laundry women. "Excuse me," I said opening the door. The handle was warm to the touch.

Rose lavender scent hit my face as I walked into the biggest room imaginable that was used for a working space. Three large tubs were being stirred to clean the clothes underneath steaming water.

"New girl," someone called out as some clothes were plucked out to be squeezed then hung to dry. "Mandy, we've got a new girl."

A back door I hadn't seen before opened to a petite red head. She came up to me and looked me over with a kind gaze I wasn't used to from a stranger. "Hi, what can I help you with, dear?" Her voice was warm and calm like the sound of chimes.

"I'm here to pick up clothes for Lord Stephan's guest on the second floor."

Some of the women chuckled from what I said. "Don't mind them," Mandy told me.

"_Lord_ Stephan. She really is new blood, isn't she?"

"Hush Synthia," another woman said as she grabbed some more clothes to wring out. "She works under the Greene Witch, of course she calls them that. Do you want her to be punished for being smart and keeping her manners?" She walked over to open the windows even wider to let some of the steam out from the stuffy room. "Synthia and some of the other's don't call the _Lords,_ as you say, by their rightful names is all."

"Be careful what you say with those windows open," Mandy said sternly. She lowered her voice to a whisper for Synthia and the other women in there to hear only."You know about a vampire's hearing." She turned back to me. "Follow me, dear."

She led me out of the room and into another across the hall. The smell of fresh laundry hung in the air as she shut the door behind us. The walls were filled with drawers from floor to ceiling with numbers underneath each handle. By the wall-length window was an opened door that lead to clothes on hooks or hangers in a large closet.

"What floor did you say he was on, beautiful?" she asked taking a plop on the table in the middle of the room.

She looked to be in her early twenty's but spoke much older than that. "My name is Caroline," I told her going over to the window and peering outside. The glass seemed to have a matte finish on it so everything on the other side looked more blurry than it did clear. I squinted in thought, trying to remember his room number. "I don't know what number he's in actually, just the floor."

"Luckily for us, there's only one 'guest' on that floor. Room number thirty-eight." I dropped my mouth. This place wasn't a manor or a castle, it was more like a high status hotel,."Is he tall with broad shoulders?" she asked.

I tried to remember what Tyler looked like when he got down from the carriage. My nose had reached the middle of his neck which was connected to amazing shoulders. The perfect kind to rest my head on during a waltze. I shook my head at the thought. He was rude and he was in chains. I couldn't think things like that.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, that sounds like him." She walked over to one of the smaller drawers that was a foot above her head and pulled a nearby stool over. She grabbed part of her skirt to stand on it and pulled the handle before grabbing something from it and hopping down.

"Here you go," she said handing me some dark clothes. Next time just come in here, find the room number and pull the clothes away. Big things like dress coats and gowns will be in there," she said pointing to the opened door in the corner.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So nice to see you in our neck of the woods. Come by to visit during your free time."

We both said goodbye and I headed off to room thirty-eight.

By the time I got to Mr. Lockwood's room, I could feel my heartbeat pumping in my ears. I part of me feared that I could hear it so loudly. If there were an undead nearby, I could be a morning snack for them. Luckily I never heard the Lords of this land to take advantage of his workers so roughly, but then again no one really spoke to the keep of the manor to hear their stories in the first place.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lockwood, I'm here for your change of clothes," I said knocking loudly from the other side of his door.

Before I heard any shuffling of the knob, the door opened and a dark figure stood in the doorway.

He was an inch or so taller than Tyler and his eyes seemed to gleam nothing but disgust from his deep blue irises. "Rumor says that when you stare at a vampire, they can take your soul," he said with a devilish smirk. "You'd better not stare too long or I may just eat yours."

I could hear my heart beat pump faster as I recognized Lord Damon. He raised a twisted eyebrow as he buttoned up his dark gray vest. "Damon," a voice I was too glad to distinguish said almost threateningly from the room behind him.

"Tyler Lockwood," Lord Damon said as he continued to stare at me. I felt disgustingly naked as his eyes raked over me in a tight locked grin. "Do remember in whose house you're in and not use such a malevolent tone with me."

"Don't forget who I am so soon," Tyler called back as the Lord Salvatore brushed past me and began on his way.

My breath shook as Lord Damon walked down the steps out of eyeshot. I was definitely not my father's daughter. Bill Forbes was the bravest man I'd ever heard of and I could barely keep from passing out with a single encounter with a Vampire Lord. My father murdered his kind and I could hardly keep my heart from screaming out of my body.

"I don't like waiting," Mr. Lockwood said from his room.

My head struck back to him where he sat on the edge of his bed. "Shut the door behind you," he told me as I entered. I went and set his clothes down on his paperless desk where the mahogany wood glistened from the morning's rays.

"You smell so much better than that blood sucker," he told me rubbing his free wrists. They were still red from the chains he came in. I told him not to struggle in them so they wouldn't bleed.

"You shouldn't speak like that in this home." If we were back in town, that would be ok. Everyone talked trash about the Lords and Ladies everywhere.

"I'm not afraid of them like the rest of you humans around here." The word sounded bitter to him. _Humans. _His head hung as he rolled his shoulders as if coming from a long run.

"Maybe you should be. There's a reason why the vampires have the status they do. If we don't respect it, we die."

His head snapped up and if I read right, annoyance crossed his features.

"Respect isn't the same thing as _fear_ Caroline." I was impressed he remembered my name. "Everyone of you walk on your tiptoes for those _things." _Each word was cut off sharply. He got louder than before and his tone was rough.

Why was he raising his voice towards me? What did I do, or say, that upset him so much?

He saw me shrink back and walked over to the window to take some deep breaths. "Things weren't meant to be this way," he muttered.

I thought of my father, William Forbes, who died for a revolution who did nothing for the human race except kill a couple vampire families. I thought of my mother, a newlywed who probably only wanted a family and freedom. I don't even know if they have parents, if I have grandparents somewhere out there. Both Elena and I didn't have any cousins yet. Our aunt moved to another town when we were young. Elena remembered her better than I did. Our grandparents died before we were born by their Vampire Lord.

Mr. Lockwood was right, we didn't respect the vampires. We feared them. Maybe if the witches hadn't died off and the werewolves were still around then the natural order would be more balanced.

"No," I told him. He looked over at me as the sunlight played with his face. "They weren't."

**I meant to post this up earlier but haven't been home since nine this morning. Let me know what you think about this story so far. Next chapter will be posted(if not by this Friday) then next Friday. Happy Weekend!**


	6. or New Introductions

Chapter 5

Or

New introductions

*_previously in Coup D'Etat_

"_Rumor says that when you stare at a vampire, they can take your soul," he said with a devilish smirk. "You'd better not stare too long or I may just eat yours."_

…

…_."Respect isn't the same thing as fear Caroline." I was impressed he remembered my name. "Every one of you walks on your tiptoes for those things… It wasn't meant to be this way."_

_I thought of my father, William Forbes, who died for a revolution who did nothing for the human race except kill a couple vampire families. I thought of my mother, a newlywed who probably only wanted a family and freedom. I don't even know if they have parents, if I have grandparents somewhere out there. _"No," I told him. "They weren't."

He walked towards me and grabbed the clothes I set down by my fingertips. "But what're we supposed to do? We're human and only human," I muttered, not really expecting an answer. The heat from his body left as he walked back to the other side of the room with his clothes.

"You're right," he responded as my voice faded out. "We are only human. But there are more of us than there are of them."

I wonder if that's how Bill Forbes spoke to the uprising. It must have been amazing to listen to such a confident man who wanted to bring change for us. Everyone I know had their heads lowered towards our owners who claim we have freedom.

"Breakfast is at nine," I told him as I walked back to the door. "You shall be dining with Lord Stefan and—"

"Please don't call them that." He changed his shirt, not bothered that we were in the same room together. I turned around and concentrated on the designs on the walls, trying to ignore his indecency. "They aren't Lords," he said behind me. "They're creatures who think they deserve to be at the top of the food chain."

"You shouldn't—"

"Say things like that?" he huffed what I assumed was a laugh. "Please, I'm not afraid of them."

I turned around and strutted towards him annoyed by his pompousness and ignorance. "Well maybe you should be!" I was surprised he survived this long. If any undead heard him speak like that, they would send him to the blood banks without second thought. "You're acting like you're better than them, like they have no authority over us. You're obviously not a vampire." I wanted to shove him so hard right then to prove how weak he actually was. "So keep your head down and stop saying things like that."

"Don't you know why I'm here?" He said almost too calmly.

I looked him over, trying to figure him out. His wrists were still red and he was so tan he had to have worked outside a lot. "You're a guest to the," I corrected myself from saying _Lords_ this time. "Salvatore brothers."

"A guest who comes in chains?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I tried to remember what he said the first day.

"_These are silver handcuffs, Caroline. I'm allergic to them. They're meant to bind my hands together because I won't fight to get out of them. The truth is, I'm a prisoner. And according to him, these handcuffs are enough to protect you from me."_

He smiled as if watching the wheels turn in my head and rubbed his wrists again. Elena would hate how forward he was towards me. She and I were raised to keep our heads down and smile politely, make small talk, stay out of trouble and keep away from danger. The most I ever talked with a guy was with Matt before he left for his internship from the town over.

I know I should feel threatened by this Lockwood person or intimidated in some way, but I wasn't.

"Why did you say that I needed protection from you?"

He let the question hang in the air without an answer. I walked over to the door taking his silence as my leave and let him know when breakfast was.

Bonnie was his escort that morning, and had a mouthful to say about him at lunch. "He is the most peculiar person I've ever met," she stated in the corner of the kitchen. It was so busy in there, I didn't know how we managed to stay out of the way or that the cook tolerated us.

He was a very preserved man who made little or no eye contact, the cook. He was so focused on his work that when he spouted orders to the rest of the people in the kitchen, it was like breathing air. It was interesting to watch how in sync everyone was with one another.

If Bonnie hadn't known him so well, I would have felt intimidated by walking through his territory, let alone ask him to make me anything to eat.

"I don't get it," Continued Bonnie in her near epiphany. "And _no one_ knows why he's here. Miss. Greene only told us that he's our guest, but he doesn't say _anything._"

"He doesn't?" I asked. We must have been talking about two different people here.

"Well I mean he grunts. How was he like with you when he got dropped off?"

She eyed me while I took another bite of my sandwich. I felt like if I didn't answer correctly she would think I was hiding something, as if there _was_ something to hide.

I looked around the room wondering how many conversations the workers in here overheard. That must be how rumors started.

"Hey!" A loud voice said joining us. I should be used to it by now, but I wasn't.

With a squeak of wood against marble floor, another person joined us at our small table. "Matt, have you been introduced to Bonnie?" I asked pointing to my friend.

"Matt Davis," he said taking her hand and kissing the top of it. I didn't remember him being such a flirt. "Rick!" he called out to the cook. "Can I please have my usual?"

The cook got to work as another thing was added to his order.

"Why is it so busy in here?" I asked. "It's not like the Salvatores actually…you know…_eat."_ They fed.

"They treat us well, here," Bonnie said stiffening her spine. Her stance changed as she raised her head and put her shoulders back, almost as if offended. "Rick Saltzeman isn't just a cook, he's a well known chef and Stefan wanted to find someone who will feed his employees well. Rick gives us good, healthy meals for any honest person here. Do you know how many people actually work here?"

I shook my head, becoming more educated with this place and took another bite of my sandwich. Matt sat there rolling his shoulders. I wonder if he'd already heard this story.

"There are gardeners, laundry women, Vampire Knight—"

"Vampire Knights?" I interrupted.

"Of course. Every vampire royalty has them. They don't want another Killer Bill around their neck of the woods, do they?" Bonnie asked.

I saw Rick shift his eyes between us while he threw some more dirty dishes in the sink. I smiled at him politely before focusing on Bonnie again.

"Killer Bill?" I asked.

"William Forbes," Rick said loud enough where nearly half the kitchen heard him. Everyone quieted their steps as if William's name resounded a certain control over them.

Some eyes flew to one another. Whether any of us realized it or not, we all had our heads down. So few of us in here were old enough to have known him. Most of them were kids when Bill was hung, and I was a baby. But William Forbes, I guess, had a special hold in everyone's heart, even if they weren't his daughter.

A tea kettle went off from the stove and a few of us jumped. It wasn't until I looked at the clock that I nearly lost my appetite. It was twelve and I was supposed to have met Miss. Greene in her office so we could go over the afternoon schedule.

As much as I wanted to know about the father they were talking about, I could lose my job if I didn't meet her at the proper time.

I took one more bite before running off. Litterally.

The bottom of my dress that usually hung right above my knees was hitting people as I rushed for the door and swayed when I rounded the corner to the hallway. Some people were up ahead, going to the kitchen where they were going to enjoy a meal of their own and I raced up two flights of stairs.

Without thinking, my feet led me to the fabricated walls and warm smell of vanilla as I entered Miss. Greene's room.

I barely caught my breath when I realized she and I weren't alone in her office.

I was still huffing, wishing that my dress hadn't felt so tight and trying to adjust the white ribbon in my hair so it wouldn't tangle with the bonnet I had to wear. It was the last part of my outfit that I put on for my work attire every morning.

Miss. Greene's eyes widened as if a herd of stampeding elephants were following me. Her guest, however, seemed amused by my entrance.

"Miss. Gilbert," Miss. Greene said between grounding teeth. "Please learn to _knock _before coming in. I will meet you out in the hallway in just a moment."

"Yes, Ma'am," I whispered. I was still trying to catch my breath from fear of her and adrenaline of my run.

"Nonsense, Alison, you and I are done here."

"But Stefan," Miss. Greene said paling. I mirrored her action. This was the first time I had and encounter with Stefan Salvatore in person. I couldn't believe Miss. Greene called him by his name without any of his rightful titles. "We still haven't gone over next month's arrangements, who will be visiting later this week, when Damon will be visiting Lord and Lady Allies of other courts, what you will do with Tyler Lockwood, not to mention." She stopped as he held his hand up.

His smile seemed so genuine, as if talking with a dear friend, but there was no way he understood the term 'friendship'. "Alison, you worry too much. You need to go home, visit your family, enjoy yourself. If not for yourself, then for me. You do too much for my brother and I, and I won't have it that you waste away in this room."

"It's not waste Stefan, you know that." She clutched at the locket I never realized she wore until then. Had she always had it? "And without this room, you would have no way of reaching the outside world. When will you let this town have phones?" Her brows furrowed in a glare. "I'm tired of sending letters out to every city for your parties."

They were beginning to sound like my parents when my mother argued about Papa playing too roughly with Jeremy. He would throw him in the air when he was a baby. Of course Papa argued that Jeremy loved it, and deep down, Mom knew he wouldn't drop my baby brother.

"Fine, Alison, for you I will think about it. We'll let the town vote."

She huffed and crossed her arms as he stood to leave. She was beginning to act like a teenager throwing a tantrum. "I'm tired of the town votings. They take too long. Besides, they want it. They want a revolution. They're getting antsy. They need change." Her voice grabbed youthfulness in her rant and her deep aged sound was beginning to leave. "I need change. I'd like to drive something, not ride I would love to hear other people's voices instead of waiting for weeks of reply via postage stamp. Tyler Lockwood should have been here a month ago, not a few days ago."

"Alright, alright," he said giving in. Was this how they always conversed? Him letting her talk with such an impertinent tone, and he replying as if a parent giving in to a child. "Damon and I will come up with an agreement and let the people vote."

He walked over to the door, careful not to interrupt me in my stance as he gracefully slid past me into the hallway.

"I want that phone!" Miss. Greene yelled her point again. I'd never thought she could raise her voice like that, let alone to the Lord. There's no way I could continue working here if that's how I spoke. If anyone back home spoke like that, we would all be sent to the banks.

She quieted down just as quickly as she got riled up and sat back in her chair waving me in. I guess she forgot to stay mad at me with her other problems twirling in her thoughts. "Caroline, your evening is cleared."

I stood by one of the chairs as she twirled a ring on her index finger and shuffled through the endless papers on her desk. Her voice was back to its deep calm sound. I didn't realize how serene it could be compared to her normal rugged voice and continuous glare she had to anyone looking at her. "Lady Branson is unable to make her visit today and will be coming later this week. Find a way to keep yourself occupied or find work elsewhere. Just do something to stay out of the way. You will meet me in my office tomorrow at seven." She looked up at me, her steely gaze fixated on how annoying I appeared to her. "You are dismissed."

I almost reached the threshold when she called out my name again. "Do knock before coming tomorrow, and please, be on time."

I nodded respectfully, biting my tongue.

I had my entire evening free. I could do anything!

I could walk around the home, get more used to it, help Elena with her work, or Bonnie even. I could even go visit Jeremy in the hospital…that is, if he was still there. They should have a room personally for him for all the times that he's been in and out of there.

I went back to my room, debating what to do.

"Care. Caroline, wake up."

It wasn't until my eyes shifted open did I see the clock on the wall telling me it was eight at night. "You've got to be kidding me!" I hissed.

Elena was taking off her shoes and running her fingers through her hair to get more comfortable. "Didn't you have to work tonight?" she asked placing her hair ribbon in the drawer.

"I had it off. Gah, this is so irritating. I can't believe I fell asleep! I could have gone to visit Jeremy!"

"Well at least you got some rest. Bonnie asked if she could stop by later, I hope that's ok."

"Yeah, that's fine. How was your end of the maid's service?"

"Damon Salvatore is an absolute _pig_," she laughed shakedly. "Care you should see his room. It was disgusting. I hope I never have to deal with cleaning it again. And if Stefan Salvatore is anything like him, I think I'll have to quit. Oh and then the garbage."

I sat on the edge of my bed piecing his room with his personality. Damon Salvatore seemed so cold to me earlier with his precipice stance, surely his room couldn't have been worse. "What do you mean by garbage?"

"Well Vivian." She looked at me. "Another maid, calls them garbage, but really, I feel for them. I shouldn't call them that; I can't believe I even said it."

She went quiet. "Elena, what happened?"

"They were his food. They could have been human, they could have been vampire, but two women were in his room asleep, with bites in different places." She bit her own lip. My stomach wanted to hurl itself out of me.

"I mean they looked so peaceful, but what if they didn't want to be there? I've never heard of the Lord Salvatores being forceful, but," her voice drained to a stop.

We both sat, thinking about that type of life style when Bonnie knocked on our door before entering. "Hey you two." She came closer and sat on a nearby chair. "Is everything ok?" It's like puzzle pieces came together in her head. "Vivian said you helped with the 'garbage' today. Is that what this is about?"

"How could they want that?" I never heard Elena talk with such mourning.

"It's their job," Bonnie explained shrugging her shoulders. "They hope it's a way to prove to that they can become a vampire."

My mouth dropped. "They _want_ that?"

"For some, they love the high behind being food, for others, it's the money. For the rest, it's their only way out of the lives they're stuck in. Sometimes home is worse than here." I thought of Bonnie who came here as an orphan. Maybe this was better than where she could have gone. Did she relate, or compare herself to them in that way? "Anyway, it's their choice. If they can get through it, they can become a vampire, and with it wealth and in a century, their own land. They'll be the owners of themselves. Who doesn't want that?"

Elena glanced at me. To be completely free would be refreshing as unrealistic as it was. "How many times do the Salvatores change a human?" I asked.

"Stefan? Never. Damon, once maybe? Well not since sixteen or seventeen years ago." She took a deep breath. "So what's Tyler like? He's so mysterious. We don't get many male guests, let alone in chains. Is he human?"

"_We're human and only human."_

"_You're right," he said. "We are only human."_

"I guess. But he doesn't seem afraid of vampires like the rest of us. He actually seems defiant of them."

"Maybe he's the next Killer Bill and they want to stop him before he acts out and kills a Family," Bonnie suggested.

I sucked in a breath. I could feel Elena watching me before turning back to our friend. "What did you meant when you said sixteen or seventeen years ago?"

"You know, when Killer Bill went loose."

"Can you please not call him that? He was a human being. He had a name." My voice came out harshly like a staccato. "William Forbes."

Bonnie stared at me, examining me with sorrowful eyes. It was almost like she knew my secret. I shivered. "Of course. Sorry. Seventeen years ago, William was attacking Families, so Vampire Lords and Ladies had to find a way to protect themselves. They turned humans to become vampire bodyguards, or the proper term now as 'vampire knights'. They didn't earn the right to own land, merely serve their makers. Some of them are still around, but others were killed off after William was, well, killed. As far as I know, the Salvatores have theirs around still, but I rarely run into any of them."

"I'm tired of all this talk," Elena said perking up on her side of the bed. "So who do you think is more attractive? Lord Damon or Stefan?"

I looked at her, mouth dropped and Bonnie began a giggling fit. She looked so much younger. "That was the last thing I thought would come from your mouth!" Soon we were all laughing. It was nice. We stayed up making jokes and catching up for the years we missed each other.

**Hope you liked it. Again, lemme know your thoughts, they are very much appreciated! My cousin is in boot camp for the marines and we just got letters from her. I was excited to read them.**

**Be yourself, no matter what people say, and never change unless for the better! Happy weekend!**


End file.
